


Enticing Gibberish

by syren888



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ficlet, Fluffy, Gen, Lelouch's bday story, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, SuzaLulu - Freeform, baker lelouch, friend's bday dedication story, love for linguistics, teacher suzaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Lelouch's bday AU story(De.5). Lelouch Lamperouge, bakery owner and freelance translator. Susaku Kururugi, High School teacher and Linguistics enthusiast, becomes a regular at the bakery over carrot cake and its alluring owner. If only he wasn't a tongue-tied fool during their interactions, he would be very happy. Good thing that Lelouch wouldn't give up on such a gorgeous man easily.





	Enticing Gibberish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikaela19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaela19/gifts).



> Hi,
> 
> I wrote this for two reasons: Lelouch's bday(Dec. 5) and my dear friend Mikaela19's bday(Dec. 6), funnily enough I started writing this late at night yesterday and finished at midnight, so it was done in both days XD.
> 
> So Happy Birthday to both of them, and I hope that this ficlet is to your liking.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Lelouch Lamperouge, bakery owner and freelance translator, was a responsible and dedicated young man in his middle 20s in charge of taking care of his younger twin siblings Nunnally and Rolo, since the death of their parents in a car accident, almost 8 years ago.

Even with the burden of being a teenager just graduating from high school during that time, Lelouch adapted himself to the circumstances and with well-placed plans, he was able to prosper and become what he is now.

Thanks to his translation works, he's been able to save enough money to send his family to school and the bakery has been with them for 3 generations and it has been a great help to pay for the bills and some extracurricular classes pastry and linguistics related.

Nowadays, Lelouch would spend his days in the bakery until 5, leave the other personnel in charge for a few hours to go and get the kids from class, get home work on some translations and then come back in the evening for closing time.

That was his everyday routine two months ago, during the first days of class for many institutions, a peculiar man passed by the bakery, asking for some cake, a cup of hot cocoa and sitting with a bunch of papers almost falling from his arms.

Chestnut hair and forest green eyes behind stylish glasses, Suzaku Kururugi was his name. A young high school teacher of Asian descent, who started working around four months ago at the school not too far from the bakery, and from the day he tasted their carrot cake, he became a regular.

It also helped that the baker, with his ebony hair and exotic violet eyes was a sight for sore eyes after dealing with rebellious teens for hours.

Of course, there was no way that he'd express his appreciation out loud. Looking like that, Suzaku was completely sure that the black-haired male was in a relationship, so he'll admire from afar and focus on his lesson planning and his linguistic post-grade projects.

It also didn't help that he would become completely tongue-tied around the man, every time he would ask about his day while serving his order with a smile that would make his heart skip a few beats like clockwork.

Lelouch was aware of the admiring looks the green-eyed man would send his way when he thought the baker wasn't looked, and he couldn't help to feel a thrill over the fact that he was the object of affection of such a gorgeous man, who still carrying an air of innocence, but with an inner strength that would shine through once in a while.

He would try to small talk with the teacher, but only monosyllabic words or grunts were the answers.

Until one day, that he noticed the project questions that Susaku was trying to answer with a frustrated expression on his face that was simply adorable.

"Letter B is the answer to that one."

Suzaku looked up and locked eyes with Lelouch's feeling himself getting lost in violet pools for a moment, before registering the other's words.

"Excuse me, what?"

"The answer to the question that you've been trying to respond for the last few minutes, is letter B."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, is the same question I had to answer when I was taking my linguistics classes a little while ago, for my Master's Degree."

Green eyes shone with fierce curiosity, and Lelouch sat on the seat across from the man and started to help him with his questions.

That was the star of their interaction. After that, they would talk about books, favorite languages, exchange a few words in said languages and spend time together after closing hours.

Lelouch's siblings got along swimmingly with Susaku. He would help them with their homework when the baker wasn't available during one of their visits to the place.

The teacher was surprised and secretly ecstatic over the fact that the other was single. With that knowledge, Suzaku started to subtly flirt with the violet-eyed man, trying to gauge if he had a chance with the other. The only problem in his plans was his reactions over being the recipient of those dazzling smiles and some light touches that would leave him a stuttering mess.

The baker won't deny that he was enjoying the attention, and that he was probably reaching his limit, so he decided to be the one to take the next step in order for them to start a relationship… or at least, he tried to, but Suzaku took the words from him before he could utter them.

"I like you, please go out with me."

Suzaku closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and with a decisive nod looked straight ahead at Lelouch. Seeing the amused glint on the other's eyes, he felt himself blush in shame over his blunder.

Until vanilla and a touch of citrus fruit scented hands took hold of his face.

"I'd be glad to go out with you Suzaku. I find the situation funny because I was planning to be the one confessing today, but you got ahead of me."

At hearing those words, the brunet beamed at the other, before taking his hands and pressing his lips against them.

Now it was Lelouch's turn to blush at that gesture.

Suzaku chuckled and swiftly brought the other towards him. He surrounded the other with his arms and gave him a few pecks on both cheeks and nose, before kissing his lips properly.

A gentle kiss that right after turned passionate, making both groan in pleasure.

Hands started to roam, and tongues came out to play. Moments later, Suzaku had the other man against the wall kissing and nipping his neck with abandon.

Lelouch moaned in pleasure, but started to push the other to let him know that he had to stop.

Glazed green eyes looked at him in confusion, Lelouch let out a short laugh and took the other's hand and started to guide him upstairs, pecking Suzaku's cheek when understanding took over his confusion. With eager steps, he followed the baker, with the certainty that it was going to be the first of many nights together for a long time.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that I'm in a roll with event days(bdays, etc) and inspired to write AU. We'll see what else comes to mind later.  
> I still have to post the two drabbles I wrote for Pocky Day last month, so I'll see if I post them this week.
> 
> Any thoughts, questions, advice, etc, let me know in the review section. As this is not my first language, I apologize for any mistakes you might have found.
> 
> bye!


End file.
